


xfN1fUw/28H+2Na0hxRCZmnVHGC7/nlLYk7QSSCG+pQ=

by FlowerV4x (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlowerV4x
Summary: This entire work is a reference to something I read!
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This entire work is a reference to something I read!

Hello there, my name is Hikawa Hina.

I am a third year student of class 3-B at Haneoka Girls' High School.

I like eating junk food, especially gum and candy.

I dislike flavorless food like tofu.

My hobby is making aromatic oils.

That is all for my introduction.

… Huh?

You want me to tell them my story?

… I see.

No, do not worry about it. It is a regret I will forever remember until I die after all.

Now, let us get started, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, Hina here.

Just awhile ago, onee-chan ignored me. I wonder why…

“Oh! Welcome home onee… chan…?”

As I greeted her at the doorway, I saw her entering through the door… crying. She slammed the door behind her and hurriedly walked pass through me, ignoring me as if I wasn't there. She enters her room and the door closed with a slam, locking herself in.

Did I do something wrong? Our relationship as sisters were seemingly growing closer and closer after so long…

I don't understand why.

* * *

Ever since onee-chan locked herself inside her room, I can hear weeping, screaming, laughing, loud thuds, and shattering noises. It's been three days now and the noises continue from the other side of the door.

“Umm… onee-chan… are you okay?”

There was no answer.

I was really worried, she hasn't ate anything nor took a shower ever since she locked herself inside her room.

“Well that's a bummer, I wanted to show you this weird costume I'm wearing.”

I was just wearing my casual clothes, but it was added with white wings on the back and there was a big yellow ring floating above my head for whatever reason.

Come to think of it… onee-chan didn't act like this when I still wasn't wearing this weird costume…

Wait a minute… couldn't it be that onee-chan thinks I'm fooling around because I'm wearing this weird costume?

Wait, is that the reason?!

“Okay, let's take this off… Wait, I can't take it off!”

I tried grabbing the big yellow ring that's floating above my head, but my hands only pass through. I then tried pulling off the wings, but I can't, as if they were permanently glued behind my back.

Panicking, I tried calling onee-chan again,

“U-umm…! O-onee-chan! I-I can't seem to take off this weird costume I'm wearing! C-can you help me? The ring floats… and the wings even move-”

Suddenly, the door in front of me magically opens, there stands my sister. But…

“Mom! I have practice with Pastel*Palettes after school today so I'll be home a little bit late…”

She was wearing my school uniform, her hair was the same as mine, braids held by tiny yellow bows on each side. She's unusually in a good mood…

But her eyes looked dull, as if someone sucked the life out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there, Hikawa Hina here.

I grew alot recently.

Not only as an idol of Pastel*Palettes, but also as a substitute guitarist of Roselia.

… Ever since my sister left…

That day, because my sister protected me from an incoming truck, I get to live my life.

… In exchange for hers…

* * *

_Beep beep!_

I can see an incoming truck in front of me, I want to move, but I was frozen in my spot, as if I was really destined that my time will end here.

I accepted my fate.

I thought the future was unchangeable.

But someone changed it.

Someone who I didn't deserve in my life.

Someone who truly loved me.

Someone who truly cared about me no matter what the circumstance is.

Someone who suffered the most because of my actions.

She changed it.

“Onee-chan!”

Hina… changed it…

She charged towards me as fast as she could, knocking me off the road as soon as possible. During that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion, I was slowly falling down, the truck was slowly moving towards Hina, and Hina was… smiling… but there was fear in her eyes. Her lips were moving, as if she was mouthing something.

I managed to hear those last words.

I'm. Sor. Ry. O. Nee. Chan.

_Crash_

* * *

I wish I was in her place.

But such thought would be rude to my sister.

She didn't sacrificed herself for no reason.

So I tried my best living in this world.

Alone.

Without her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sis.”

I arrived at ~~Hina's~~ my sister's grave with a bouquet of flowers in my hands and cookies.

Weird, this grave has my name on it. I always kept telling them to fix it.

Oh well…

“Sis, I made alot of cookies for you today.”

I laid down the flowers and cookies next to her grave.

“Let's chat alot.”

…

…

…

“You know sis, I really miss you alot.”

…

“I really miss the times when we will jam together with our guitars.”

…

“The times when we will watch our favorite dog show.”

…

“I can still remember the day when we both made that promise.”

…

“Unfortunately, it was broken sooner than we thought.”

…

“Oh a cat?”

There was a stray cat passing by, I tried charming it with the cookies I brought with me,

“Are you hungry?”

I gave the cat a few cookies and it starts munching on it,

“Wow, you open up pretty fast, huh…”

It was munching on the cookies rapidly, it's really cute,

“Hehe… don't stuff yourself too much or you'll look like a ham… ster…”

I suddenly remembered the time when ~~onee-chan~~ Hina thought a fat cat was a fluffy hamster.

“Hey hey onee-chan! It looks like a fluffy hamster!”

Hina…

Tears suddenly start to form in my eyes,

“Hina…!”

“I…”

It was my fault.

I didn't want to face reality.

“I really miss you…”

… But I also can't live in the past either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a few grammars ( ´∀｀).


End file.
